Conventional skateboards consist of a substantially rigid board which carries two spaced wheel-sets or trucks which are fixed to its underside with the wheels of the wheel-sets lined on a common track. The wheels of each wheel-set, on the more elaborate boards, are very slightly steerable through an offset suspension system with the skater steering the board by shifting his feet on and his body position above the board so that the centre of gravity of his weight may be used to vary the adhesion of the wheels on a common wheel-set with the road surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,771,811 and 4,202,559 disclose boards in which one of the wheel-sets is fixed to the underside of the board while the other is attached to the underside of a rotatable platform at the other end of the board so that the platform and its wheel-set are steerable as a unit by a foot of the skater. The purpose of the steering platforms on both boards is, according to the specifications, to provide a board for children or novices which may easily be foot steered without positional shifting of the skaters body on the board.